the Cullen's meet Harry Potter and friends
by hollywood cullen
Summary: The Cullen's get new members. Emmett and Rosalie have a kid,Alice and Jasper have a kid,they get Hollywood,he then has a wife and they have 4 kids.Hollywood is friends with Harry and pals so he invites them to Isle Esme with the Cullen's to hang out.Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling so therefore I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter even though I wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey bro," Emmett called out to me.

"Yes Emmett," I turned around to face him as i said this.

"What do you have in your house?"he asked.

"Oh nothing,just a music studio for my music,3 bedrooms,an arcade,a sports room,kitchen,game room,tv room, theater,computerlab, medical lab, design room,art room,fashion room,craft room,and archetect room."I said smiling.

"Wow"was all that came out of his mouth as he just stood there like the idiot he is(Authors Note: I am team Emmett, he is my favorite guy Cullen)

"Ha Ha Ha" Edward burst out.

"What?" Emmett asked. That cracked everyone up.

"Nothing Ha Ha Ha Ha"I cracked up. "Oh Emmett you know what you should do? You should dress up as a chicken and do the chicken dance." I blurted out. I knew they were imagining this. 3 seconds mlater they all cracked up. "Yeah","Do it",and a "No way in hell" chouresed out.

"Fine i'll do it" he said. Man I love this family. And to think that even though we all had bad beginnings we all had happy endings to. Flashback time. Edward chuckled.

** Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter.**_

**Last time.**

Man I love this family. And to think that even though we all had bad beginnings we all had happy endings to. Flashback time. Edward chuckled.

**Chapter 2.**

"Hey brat"Dad called out.

"Yes oh lovable father."I said in the most smartalec voice I could.  
"Watch your mouth you little bag of dirt."Dad said

"Yeah i'm the bag of dirt. Like your the most lovable guy in the world"I yelled at him. I knew he would get mad but I didn't care.

"That's it you asked for it"He said as he threw me down the stairs  
'Ahhhhh" I yelled as I flew through the air. Oh crap he he has a knife."Ow"I said as he stabbed me."Leave (cough) me (cough) alone (cough)."I said before the darkness ate me up.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter.**_

_**Last**_** time**

"Leave (cough) me (cough) alone (cough)" I said before the darkness ate me up.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Carlisle? What happened? Where am I?" I asked dazed.

"You are in the Hospital because you 'fell' down a flight of stairs and onto a 'piece of glass'. Yeah right."He said sarcastically.

"Ow my back" I said in pain.

"I'll get you pain medication." He said as he ran out of the room. Who-dad. What-a knife. Oh great. "Ow" I said as he plunged the knife into my stomach. My hand searched frantically for the nurse button."Help,please someone help." I squeaked out. Carlisle came running in.

"Leave him alone" Carlisle said as before my very eyes he punched my dad. Then he came running over. "I'm sorry" he said.

"Wha-?" I started to say before an imminence pain cut me off.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter.**_

_**Last time.**_

"Wha-?" I started to ask before an immense pain cut me off.

_**Chapter 4**_

I breathed in. Is that honey, lilacs, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, or fresh bread? Nope none of them fit right. It's like a mix of things. "Wow" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes. Are those-dust moats. (Authors Note: Breaking Dawn reference.)"Ow my throat." I exclaimed in pain. "Can someone please explain?" I asked. So Edward explained what I was and whats happening. So then we went hunting. "Guy's I don't think I can do this."I said scared.

Emmett slapped me laughed at the look on my face and said "Trust your instincts dude"

"Fine" I said. Yum mountain lions. I ran after them. When I caught up to the mountain lions I attacked them and got 5. Then we walked. I wish I had my own place. We kept walking and then before my very eyes a house appeared. "Sweet" I yelled.

_**Please **_**_review_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter.**_

_****__**Last time**_

We kept walking and before my very eyes a house appeared."Sweet" I said.

_**Chapter 5**_

_****_Edi-boy glared at me for calling him that. _'Sorry I picked it up from Em and Jazz.'_

"That's OK" He whispered.

"Happy fathers day" The kids said.

"Thanks kids" us dads said back.

Then the wife's came up and said"Happy fathers day honey"

"Thanks hon" us dads said back.

Man am I lucky to have this family."Hey dad I got you something" I said as I gave him a new set of books.

"Thanks Hollywood"He said beaming.

"Hey dad can we go to Isle Esme and can I invite some friends who are wizards?" I asked.

"OK" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter.**_

_**Last time**_

_****_"OK" He said.

**_Chapter 6_**

**__**So I called Harry up. I picked up the phone and called 75297650665 (Authors Note: THAT IS NOT A REAL NUMBER SO DON'T CALL IT)

"Hello" Harry said drowsily.

"Hey dude. Wanna hang out with your friend Hollywood and my family of VEGGIE vampires?" I asked.

"Whats a veggie vampire" He asked.

"A vampire who only drinks animal blood." I answered his question.

"K" he said.

"You, Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Fred, and George come over to 420 Woodcroft Avenue, Forks Washington." I said.

"K" he said.

"Great! See you in a month. No need to pack. I got that under control."I said. I hung up. I can't wait.

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or harry potter**_

_**Authors note I didn't write in a while because I went to Texas to visit my dad and it was hectic**_

_**Last time**_

"Great! See you in a month. No need to pack. I got that under control." I said. I hung up. I can't wait.

_**Chapter 7**_

"Yes they can come" I shouted.

"I'll start packing." She said.

"No way, I am in charge of the guys bags." I said.

"Fine" she said sullenly. Then I ran to my car and drove to The Landings Mall. Alice was on my heels. As soon as I got there I ran to the guys section. I got us matching swimming trunks, shorts, kapris, short sleeve shirts, guy flip flops, guy sunglasses, and boxers, and pj's. Then I went to the sport section. Then I got us a football, soccer ball, baseball, baseball bat, bases, a volleyball, a volleyball net, soccer net, basketball, basketball net. Then I went to the electronic section. Then I bought a TV, movies, a blueray, wii, Xbox 360, 14 psp's,a plastation, a 3ds, and games.

_**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL NOT WRITE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or harry potter**_

_**Last time**_

Then I bought a TV, movies, a blueray, wii, Xbox 360, 14 psp's,a plastation, a 3ds, and games.

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hey" Harry came running up.

"Hey Harry. Guys this is Harry,Ron,Ginny,George,Fred, and Hermione." I said each one in turn. "Guys this is Carlisle, Esme,Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Alice,Edward,Bella,Shirley,Renesmee,Emmett Jr.,Jasper Jr.,Hollywood Jr.,Emma,Harry,and Isabel."

"Hi" Everyone said.

"Guys you will stay in the guest bedrooms."I said. After they got settled we went sight-seeing.

_**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL NOT REVIEW IF YOU DON'T**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or harry potter**_

_**Authors note I didn't write in a while because I went to Texas to visit my dad and it was hectic**_

_**Last time**_

Then we went sight seeing.

_**Chapter 9**_

We had to use my van,Emmett's jeep, Edward's Volvo,and dad's (Carlisle's) drove to the airport. We unpacked the cars and packed up the we all got in. Esme in the front with Carlisle. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Jasper Jr., and Renesmee went in the boat. Everyone else was in the back of the jet. We went slow then fast then took off. The kids kept asking "are we there yet" so we had to keep saying "no".When we got there we said "Welcome to Isle Esme". Well everyone except Emmett and Rosalie who were making out. Em, Rose seriously"

"Well soorry." They snapped back. Ugh why don't they get a room. I knew if Edi-boy was here he would laugh.

_**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL NOT WRITE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or harry potter**_

_**Authors note I didn't write in a while because I went to Texas to visit my dad and it was hectic**_

_**Last time**_

I knew if Edi-boy was here he would laugh.

_**Chapter 10**_

when we got there we unpacked and did various other things in our rooms.

_**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL NOT WRITE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**_


	11. Authors NoteStory is over

Authors Note: Story is on Hiatus for a while but probably forever. Just lost my muse, sorry. I am working on another fic for the following though for the Hardston bromance.


End file.
